


A Whole Latte Love

by Casey_Can



Category: Joe Jonas - Fandom, Jonas Brothers, kevin jonas - Fandom, nick jonas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Story, Online Romance, Romance, anonymous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Can/pseuds/Casey_Can
Summary: My name is Lucy and when I signed up for an online creative writing course I didn't realise I was also signing up for a best friend, let alone a boyfriend. Jez92 made my world go round but it was pointless, I'd never meet him would I? He was in the USA and I was here in London brewing coffee.Being Nick Jonas, meeting 'real' people is hard so when I join an anonymous forum it's like freedom. Then I met this girl, there's always a girl right?, and I didn't want to be anonymous any more. But is it as easy as that? And since all I know about her is her username and the fact she lives in London, what chances have I got of ever actually meeting her?
Relationships: Nick Jonas & Original character
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue- Dear Student

Dear Student,

Welcome to our online creative writing course, we're glad to have you on board. As this is an international course, you will have online 'classmates' from all over the world. In order for you to communicate safely with the other people on your course we have set up an online chat forum which all students may join. We operate it on an anonymous basis which means you will not be identifiable for your own protection. From past experience we have found that students feel more comfortable sharing their writing if they are anonymous, therefore you will be required to create a username of your choice.

From Freya at The Online University

Lucy's POV

I was so excited to start the course, I had always loved creative writing and since I was currently a studying history and politics it was going to be a breath of fresh air. The actual course itself was only a year long and wasn't to gain a qualification or anything like that, just a way to explore your creativity. It covered things like personal writing and song writing as well as complete fiction. It sounded like it was going to be right up my street

The forum intrigued me though. I'm such a people person, I love talking face to face and getting to know people so for it all to be done anonymously felt a bit disappointing but I just wanted to dive right in. I just had to come up with a decent user name.

I decided on Lula, my dads pet name for me was Tallulah which became shortened to Lula. I entered it in the registration page and it came up a 404 error. I tried again and changed my user name to Lula404 in honour of the error.

When I logged in for the first time there were a lot of people already saying hi, even going by a username I still felt nervous posting for the first time. Like a new kid at school but I bit the bullet. Carpe Diem!

Lula404 - Hi everyone, looking forward to getting to know you all.

Nick's POV

The email confirmation for my creative writing course came through instantly. Everyone told me that they thought I was crazy signing up for it whilst we we were finishing our tour and about to start writing our next album but I just wanted something 'else' that was for me.

Being in one of the biggest bands of the decade, you'd think I'd have friends for days but life on the road is lonely, really lonely. I watch my brothers with their wives and Kevin with his kids and I just feel like there's something missing in my life. I need something that's not just an extension of the name Jonas.

I read the email and about the online forum. Anonymous. I liked the sound of that. The whole reason I hadn't gone to a normal 'brick' university was because I knew that I'd never get peace just to be me and do my own thing, whereas online and anonymous anything was possible.

I needed to come up with a username though. I thought about some of the characters I've played and nothing inspired me, then for some reason I got thinking about using my middle name Jerry instead. Too boring. Jez he sounds like a cool guy and I threw in a 92 for the year I was born and so, jez92was born.

I decided not to post straight away, I wanted to watch the group for a bit before I really got involved.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV

Within the first few months the course forum was really up and running and whilst there were hundreds of members there seemed to be a core group appearing, and I was one of them. I hadn't imagined I'd get quite so in to it, but it was so much fun talking to likeminded people and sharing our work. After a while though the chat started to diversify from just our writing. We'd still talk about it but we were also getting to know each other, all be it anonymously.

I'd never realised how liberating it was to be anonymous. I could say whatever I was thinking or feeling and I didn't have to worry about seeing these people outside the forum, although I did still self-filter to an extent.

It wasn't that I didn't have friends in real life, I had a fantastic friend group and as well as studying I worked in a small but busy coffee shop where I spoke to people everyday but there was something about the people online that I really connected with and despite my flat mate Josh making fun of me, I was forever logging in to keep up with the chat. He was convinced that I was actually talking to serial killers and sexual predators. He just didn't get it. When I'd had a bad day, the group just let me escape it and today, today had been a day from hell.

After working an extra long shift at the coffee shop because someone called in sick, I had to run across town in the rain to make my lecture, getting soaked on the way only to discover it had been cancelled but I'd missed the email. Then when I got home Josh had eaten almost the entire contents of the kitchen so I'd had to shop before I could eat. FYI I do not recommend living with men who are gym bunnies. They eat EVERYTHING!

Finally home and fed, I showered and put on clean fleece pyjamas and my fluffy slippers, poured myself a glass of wine and logged in. I needed a good laugh tonight. I wasn't disappointed when I saw who was online.

\- ilovenickjonas

\- twinklestarz

\- MissLiterature

\- jez92

Those were the 4 that I had connected with most.

Group chat

**Lula404 has joined the chat**

jez92 - welcome back Lula404, thought you'd rage quit the group after I thrashed you in last weeks debate on gender equality.

Lula404 - sorry to disappoint but some of us actually have jobs LOL

jez92 -touché McDonald's must have been busy this last week

Ilovenickjonas- you two crack me up! Anyway, we've just been talking about this week's song writing assignment that we've to do in pairs and I totally think you two should work together.

Lula404- Great, How did I get landed with the dumbass of the group. Haha

jez92- you spelt hero wrong there and I think it would be fun.

Ilovenickjonas- lets see who gets the best grade then.

Lula404- challenge accepted!

Nicks POV

**Lula404 has sent you a private message request**

I don't know why but it made me smile, we were going to have private contact. The past 6 months of talking to her as part of the group had been great. I could only imagine what our private chats would be like.

'Hey punk, how are we going to tear these guys apart?' Was the first ever private message I got from her. It made me laugh. I wonder how she would have spoken to me if she knew who I really was.

Of course we were going to kick the other two's butt. She was on a team with Nick Jonas, heck I write songs for a living, how could we not win?

All week we messaged back and forth with our ideas for lyrics and I was actually impressed with hers. Not that they were better than my ideas but they were good. Talking about the lyrics had led on to more general chat and I asked more about her. I was curious. She had impressed me with her intelligence and quick thinking and all I really knew was she liked creative writing and music, studied politics and lived in London. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it but there was something about Lula404 that really intrigued me. Normally when it comes to women I get taken in by good looks, then after a while realise that over and above their appearance, there's not much to them and then I get bored. I wondered what Lula looked like, would she turn my head if I met her in real life?

'Niiiiiiick, earth to Nick?' It was my brother Joe.

'What?' I asked annoyed he was interrupting our chat.

'Are you on that dumb chat group again?' He laughed, peering over my shoulder. 'I'd have thought by 26 you'd be able to get a girl without an alias'

'I'm not on this group to get a girl, it just makes my brain tick' I fumed.

'Sure thing bro! Getting a bit worked up there over it though aren't you?'

'Shut up Joe'

'Anyway, get your shit together we're on live tv in 15 minutes'

I checked my watch, I'd been online for over an hour talking to Lula directly and I hadn't even realised. I sent her a message to tell her I had to go.

jez92 - sorry Lula I need to go, I've got some work to do.

Lula404 - I bet your manager at KFC can't wait for you to start ;-) speak to you soon x

A kiss? Hmm.

'Come on Nick, you're holding everyone back' shouted Kevin getting frustrated.

'Ok, I'm coming' I said shutting the laptop lid, picking up my guitar and following him out of the green room.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick POV

I love and I mean love doing the late show, it's so much fun, even if it did drag me away from my chat. They always find dumb stuff for us to do and it just feels like hanging out with friends. After the filming was finished, my brothers and I went out to eat and then to a club to meet their wives Dani and Sophie. As soon as they walked in, I saw they'd brought a girl with them. Please tell me it wasn't another attempt at matchmaking. 

'Nick, this is my friend Taylor, we used to work together. Taylor this is my brother in law Nick' Dani smiled with a twinkle in her eye. 

Taylor was stunningly beautiful, I had to admit, and it had been a while since I'd been on a date so I decided to give it a try. I could see my brothers and wives watching me intently as I spoke to her. 

'So Taylor, what exactly do you do?' I started off.

'Oh my god. I can't believe I'm actually having a drink with Nick Jonas' she laughed. I smiled but she was already losing my interest. 

'I work in beauty, I love it. It's so much fun because it's always so different every day and it's fantastic to be able to make my clients feel beautiful for a living' 

I remembered a conversation I'd had with Lula who felt strongly that the beauty industry was only successful as it preyed on people's insecurities and that people should be made to feel confident in their own skin.

'But do you think anyone really needs make up to feel beautiful?' I asked her. 

Lula had argued that people were so obsessed by aesthetics today that the real definition of beauty had been lost. 

'Oh yeah, I mean some people are so ugly and then you do their make up and they're total catfishes' she laughed. 

I smiled. 'Yeah I mean Instagram, does anyone actually look like that?' I joked.

'Definitely not with the dog ear filters' she laughed.

The next morning Kevin called and I could tell that Dani was there with him and he had me on speaker. 

'So what do you think to Taylor then? You guys seemed to get on really well last night?' He asked.

'Yeah she seemed really nice' I replied.

'Nice? Is that the best you can do? Nice is literally one of the worst adjectives to describe someone, you've said it yourself so many times' he replied shortly.

'Well she was beautiful, and funny. Is that better?' I asked.

'So you liked her?' Kevin prodded further. 

'Yeah I liked her but in a "it was a fun night but I don't think I'll see her again kind of way"' I explained.

'What! you two looked great together'

'Like I say she's beautiful but I just didn't feel it, I'm sorry, I tried' 

'Nick it's Dani, what do you mean you didn't feel it?'

'Well she just didn't challenge me, she agreed with me on most of what I said'

'So you mean you shared opinions and this is bad? I don't get it' 

'No, it's not bad, I guess'

'I know exactly what the issue is now' said Kevin butting in. 'It's that alleged girl online who you don't really know, could potentially be anyone and will probably never meet. I'm right, aren't I?' He asked pretty much hitting the nail on the head. 

'It's not her exactly, I just like when she challenges me and doesn't just agree' I explained. 

'And you think if she ever finds out who you really are she'll be the same way?' He laughed. 

'I don't know' I said frustratedly.

'And you never will because you'll never meet her. You can't waste your life waiting for someone on your laptop. Why don't you give Taylor another chance. Take her for dinner, maybe it's just because you were in the club. Let's face it, it's not the easiest place to talk'

'Am I ever going to hear the end of this if I say no?' I sighed.

'I'll tell her 6pm tonight then' said Dani. 'Do you want to come to ours for dinner or out on your own?' 

'Come to yours' I replied finally defeated. 

'Good, see you tonight' said Kevin.

I hadn't been online for almost 24 hours so I logged in to the group. Instantly seeing a message from Lula. I clicked on it eagerly. 

Lula404- hey jez, I've been thinking, I know we're not supposed to but do you want to swap numbers and talk by text instead? My number is 078********* if you want to. 

I read it and read it again. She had given me her number. It made me feel excited and worried all at the same time. If she called me then she might recognise my voice or was this the opportunity to tell her who I really was or did I just stick to the site? Texting made so much more sense though. 

I bit the bullet and put her number in my phone, after finding out the international dialling code. Now just to work out what to put in the message. 

'Hi Lula, it's jez. This is my number' I sent

That would do, it was a start. 

She replied quickly.

'I thought you'd decided I was too much of a weirdo when you didn't get in touch. Glad you did though' 

'So now we're texting, do you want to know my real name?' I ventured.

'I actually don't, I've got a picture of you in my head and it's easier talking to you without knowing exactly who you are. That's why I was thinking stick to text and no calls?' She said 

'Sounds good to me, I know what you mean. So what are you doing right now?' 

I was so relieved.

'I'm in work now but I have a lecture in a while, what about you?' 

'Just at home and having dinner with my brother and his wife tonight. '

We ended up talking by text for over an hour, she was so easy to talk to. I wished she was the one coming to Kevin's for dinner tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy POV

I totally put myself out there by giving jez my number, it was not something I would have usually done but I couldn't stop thinking about him. I'd really enjoyed having worked with jez, he had a way with words that most men don't have. His lyrics were the most beautiful words that would make me want to cry, then the next message would be a rude joke that made me laugh. I just wished I could actually know him properly. I'd spent all day waiting for a response to my message, I was like a cat on a hot tin roof at work- every sound my phone made I jumped. He'd really made me sweat it waiting for his reply.

I wondered what his real name might be, I know it was meant to be anonymous but I decided his name must be Jeremy, jez is short for that isn't it? All his profile said was 27, USA and creative mind. It wasn't much to go on but I imagined him to be geeky looking, definitely used to have braces, tall and skinny. I know, zero stereotypes were harmed in the making of this mental image, but I like him. 

He is one of few people who can challenge me mentally which is a complete must but the guys I meet here in England would rather talk sports or go drinking with their friends. A guy with a smart mind is so much hotter, and a smart guy with a good body is even better I thought to myself. My thoughts tailed off as I was rudely interrupted.

'Lucy, are you ready to go yet?' Shouted my flat mate Josh. 

'Yes I am, I was just saying goodnight to...' I started

'Jez yes I know now let's go, the karaoke isn't going to sing itself is it?'

Tonight was Wednesday and that meant karaoke night in the local pub where Josh works. Karaoke was one of my favourite ways to wind down. I do write some of my own songs and I also play the guitar a little but nothing beats belting out 1980's power ballads to a room full of people. The pub's clientele was a mixture of students and old men but I seriously love it and it's a good excuse for a drink with my friends too. 

I sent one last text and threw my phone in my bag. 

'Goodnight Jez, enjoy dinner with your brother. I'm away to sing my heart out at karaoke. I'll try not to smash too many glasses with my high notes. But no promises on not smashing the contents of the bar! X'

The pub was packed with all the regulars tonight, and our friends were there too. Josh went right behind the bar and hung his jacket up and got to serving us a round of drinks. I could tell it was going to be a good night.

Nick POV

Dinner with Taylor, Kevin and Dani was like a form of torture. The only bonus being the alcohol that flowed. Taylor was definitively not for me at all. Don't get me wrong, she didn't do anything wrong, it just didn't feel right. Then to make it worse, when Dani and Kevin left the room at one point she all but jumped on me, trying to kiss me. That's so not my thing. Don't get me wrong I like strong women but she was full on throwing herself at me. 

The relief when Kevin came back in was immense, I made my excuses and left shortly thereafter. They couldn't say I didn't try with her because I did. 

When the cab dropped me back to my Jersey apartment it was just before 10. It was shameful. Here I was alone yet again. After a few more drinks I decided to message Lula. It would be about 3am in the morning where she was but she'd get it when she woke up. 

Jez:  
'Hope your night turned out better than mine. My brother was trying to set me up with a woman and she just wasn't right for me. Who knew it was so hard to find someone special?'

I put the phone down and poured another drink but a tone told me I had a message back. 

Lula:  
'Tell me about it. I'm a hopeless romantic, yet totally hopeless at finding romance in the first place. I think the future for my love life is just cats, cats and more cats haha' 

Jez:  
'Why are you still awake, is it not 3am where you are?' 

Lula:  
'Yeah but my flat mate brought everyone back to ours for a party so now I'm still ridiculously drunk and I can't sleep and I've got work in 5 hours. Think of me!'

Think of you? I've done nothing but think of you. I picked up my guitar and started to play music to the lyrics we'd been working on. They were fantastic, if it didn't mean she'd find out jez was me. I'd record and release them tomorrow, that's how good they are.

Lula:  
'And there was me thinking you were going to keep me company when you text. I hope you're not sleeping on me'

Jez:  
'I'd never be that brave! What do you want to talk about?'

Lula:  
'Well since were both rubbish at love, why don't you tell me about your ex's?'

Jez:  
'I've dated a lot and I have had a few girlfriends but nobody that really, what about you?

Lula:  
'Last year I was seeing a really nice guy or so I thought but it turned out he was just using me for sex, which is flattering because it means I'm obviously good in bed but not great for the heart as you can imagine. Apart from him though most men I meet just want to hook up and disappear the next day and that's just not who I am. So that's why I now own a vibrator'

Jez:  
'Well there's one confession I wasn't expecting to hear tonight' 

Lula:  
'I'm so embarrassed I can't believe I just told you that, I'm sorry, too many shots' 

Jez:  
'Don't be, remember I'm always on the other end of the phone for you and hey it might not be a vibrator buy my right hand wrist is definitely more muscular than the left, if you get what I'm saying' 

Lula:  
'Thank you just for being you Jez. It's weird part of me really wishes I could meet you and know you in real life but I can't talk to anyone else in the world like I can talk to you right now. I think you're my online soulmate x'

Jez:  
'I think you might just be mine too x'


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy POV

I can't believe I told Jez that I owned a vibrator last night. Even though I'd never meet him it was still embarrassing, he'd seemed totally cool about it though which made it better though. That's what I meant about him being easy to talk to. It just flowed and there was never even any real regret.

I'd felt sad when the writing course ended, there were other people on there that I would have loved to have kept in touch with but none I wanted to have my personal details that I had shared so willingly with Jez. He hadn't turned up with an axe to kill me yet so I took that as a success. 

Today was going to be a slog with this mix of exhaustion and hangover. It was just a relief that I had unlimited free coffee at work or I doubted I'd have survived the morning. I decided that if I made it to the end of the day that I would treat myself with my favourite Chinese food. Josh would be working but my friend Anna would be free and I could do with a bit of girly time. 

I'd managed to make it to the end of my shift and made it to uni in time for lunchtime. Next on the agenda was making it through a double politics lecture, without either sleeping or vomiting. I went to the canteen and found Josh and his friends. There were a couple of cute ones but I was sure they saw me as one of the boys. They were all sports studies students and so muscular and fit, it was just nice to look at them but sometimes conversation was a bit over my head. 

'Hey Lucy' said Josh's friend Derek moving his bag so I could sit next to him. 'How's your day been?'

'It might have been better if I didn't have work at 8am and you guys hadn't kept up so late and made me do so many shots' I groaned. 

'If you come out with the boys, you have to keep up with the boy's' Josh joked. 

'Excuse me I did quite well, and anyway, you know I'm an honorary lad now' I contested. 

'True, so how about the Chelsea score last night?' He asked in general, and I zoned out. The English premier league wasn't a specialist subject. I took the opportunity to check my phone and I found a message from Jez. 

Jez:  
'How's the hangover? Today?'

Lula:  
'I'm officially broken. I actually want nothing more than to hide under my duvet but instead I've just finished work and I'm at uni for the rest of the day'

Jez:  
'Serves you right for being so smart. I didn't get to go to uni. I wish I had'

Lula:  
'I love it here, don't get me wrong but just not with a hangover. Actually it wasn't easy for me to come either' 

Jez:  
'Really?'

Lula:   
'Yeah, my mum and dad split up just as I was about to sit my exams and I took it badly. I nearly failed but a teacher helped me through them. Then because my dad had left my mum really couldn't afford to pay for me to go to uni so I took a couple of years out to work to save up and here I am, working like mad to pay for it all myself but I think that makes me work harder because I don't want to waste the money. I don't see my dad anymore which is tough though'

Jez:  
'You've been through a lot but I can relate, my parents went through a really rough time financially and it was hard on us all. I started working young and felt a lot of pressure to help support us but it worked out in the end and my parents are still together. It really made me who I am today and I think that's why I always try and work so hard. I'm scared that the same will happen to me'

Lula:  
'I think as long as you've got love in your life and the right people around you then you can get through anything. A friend on the end of a text also helps ;-)' 

Jez:  
'Where do you see yourself in the future? I mean what's next and beyond that' 

Lula:  
'Well I'm starting to give up on Prince Charming coming to rescue me from my life of servitude. My dream growing up was always to get married and live happily ever after with a man like my dad but I've had to re-evaluate that idea. I guess he's the reason I have trust issues with men. That's why I like you, you don't make false promises that you can't keep.   
In terms of what's next, I'm looking at masters degrees, potentially abroad but I'm not sure. I guess the world will be my oyster. I'd love to travel too. What about you?'

Jez:  
'I'm just going to keep working with my brothers for the time being and then who knows, we have to travel a lot and sometimes it's overrated. Just keep believing your Prince Charming is out there, you deserve to be happy'

Lula:  
'You do know that some people referred to Ted Bundy as a Prince Charming don't you?!? Be careful what you wish for! Anyway I need to go, speak later x'

Jez:  
'I'll be waiting for your text x'

'Lucy? Earth to Lucy!' Said Josh

'Sorry what?' I looked up at him.

'Lunch is finished, Time for double politics' he laughed, knowing the pain it would cause me. 

'See you soon Lucy' Derek called after me and I gave him a wave. 

I walked to class imagining Jez as my Prince Charming coming to carry my out of my lecture to save me from Professor Laing and his monotone voice, but he never arrived. Damn you Jez for getting my hopes up I laughed to myself as the second hour began.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick POV

I thought back to her revelation the night before and looked back over our conversation and I realised that she felt as comfortable talking to me as I did her. The band was going great and I just wished I could share that part of my life with her. Part of me thought that I could, but would she even believe me? I mean come on, who meets an internationally famous guy on a creative writing course, except she actually had.

Talking to her had given me so much inspiration to write and she also kept me thinking. Our manager Phil was so delighted with the new songs I took to him and my brothers that he decided we were almost ready to record them and start the new album. He just needed to find a studio for us to record in, amongst all the chaos that our reunion was causing.

'Jeez Nick, these words are pretty deep, she must be really special. Tell us, who is she' Phil laughed after I played my most recent song to him. 

'Oh we know already, she's secretly a 75 year old male who hides behind a computer screen' Joe said, winding me up on purpose. 

Phil looked at me and grimaced.

'Well Nick, whoever he or she is, keep talking to them, they clearly bring out the best in you but I'm curious, beautiful women throw themselves at you all the time. Why online dating?' Asked Phil.

'She likes me for me, not my looks or my name. She doesn't even know who I am. Anyway we're not online dating, we're friends and we just text each other sometimes' I replied. 

'All the time' Kevin corrected me.

'Not all the time' I contested by I was given away as my phone vibrated and I opened the message immediately, hoping it was her.

'See what we mean?' Shrugged Kevin. 

'Actually it's mom so shut up, she's asking if we can all make dinner when we're back' I said looking between them.

'Yes! Moms cooking!' Said Joe pumping his fist in the air. 

I was so grateful to her right now for changing the focus of the conversation.

'So shall we go and sign some autographs now?' Asked Kevin, walking over and waving over the balcony of our hotel room causing the girls below to go wild. The fans in Montreal were always crazy, they'd chased us through the airport that morning and since we'd checked into the hotel they'd been downstairs screaming like mad. Joe and I joined him on the balcony and waved too.

'Niiiiiick' 'Jooooooe' 'Keviiiiiin' came the cries. I couldn't help but smile at the fans enthusiasm.

'Look Nick. That's what real life women look like' Joe joked again.

'Come on then, our adoring public awaits' I smiled, completely ignoring him. 

We signed autographs and took pictures with the fans that were waiting for almost an hour and then it was time to head to the arena for an awards show we were performing at. Phil had set up a number of performances before the tour began so we could find our feet on stage together again. Being on stage always made me feel alive in a way that not many things could. 

After the show I was pumped, we had a couple of drinks but Kevin soon left to go up to his room to FaceTime Dani. Then Joe and Sophie disappeared to theirs hand in hand. I felt so alone, even though the girls outside were still screaming my name. Fame was lonely. I text Lula in the hope that she was awake.

Jez:  
'I've had a crazy day today and just wanted to talk to you but I know it's late where you are so not sure if you'll be awake after your late night last night x'

I sat with my phone in my hand waiting for the three little dots to appear telling me that she was replying, but they didn't come. I knew she was asleep. I sighed and ordered another drink.

A while later a beautiful French Canadian woman appeared. 

'Drinking alone?' She asked nodding to the whiskey in my hand.

I had a fuck it moment. 

'I won't be if you join me' I smiled at her as she sat down and I signalled for the waitress. 

'What would you like to drink?' I asked her

'Same as you is fine' she blushed.

'We'll take the bottle and another glass please' I smiled. 

The girl who'd joined me told me her name was Audrey but everyone called her Aude. She really was a natural beauty and very much my type on paper. She seemed fiesty and confident and I liked it, we drank for a few more hours and the conversation flowed easily. I found myself relaxing in her company which I took to be a good sign. We were flirting and I even considered asking her for dinner the next night. Then I caught the time on my watch. We were up early the next morning.

'I'm really sorry Aude, I need to go to bed now, I've got an early start' I explained standing up. 

'Why don't I come to your room with you then? I wouldn't want you to be lonely in bed' she said with a wink. 

I froze. Before Lucy I might have considered her offer. (What? I lost that purity ring years ago). This time however was different. She was beautiful but she was throwing herself at me and it was a total turnoff. 

'I'm sorry Aude, I appreciate that offer but I'm going to have to say no this time' I said trying to let her down as gently as possible. 

She looked shocked that I'd turn her down. 

'Well I'll write down my number if you change your mind' she said. 

'I won't. Goodnight' I said walking out of the bar. 

As soon as I got into my room I punched the huge feather pillow on my bed. How could a stranger make me feel this way? What was Lula doing to me.


End file.
